creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jswaney/Unknowns
So it's been a long week. All this time, I've been questioning my own existence. Before you start calling the cops, let me say: I'm NOT suicidal in any way, nor do I wish to harm myself or others. I mean that in an existential way. I've been doing a lot of soul searching, just trying to find out what this universe is. My not so serious conclusion? It's an experiment in the infinite number of infinities of infinities etc. where every bad decision that can be made, has been made by somebody or or something at some point along the lines. According to the Many Worlds Hypothesis, there are an infinite number where any one of us is a god-king, with all the power and privileges available to us. So why isn't this one of them? Think about it: There were literally an infinite number of chances for that outcome to be our reality. So how did we end up here? Because of the different types of infinties. All extend forever, but one can still be a subset of another, while, in all reality, being no smaller than the others. Take the numbers paradox; i.e., that an infinite number of real numbers exist. Only half of those are odd. Only a certain percentage of those are prime. An even smaller subset of those are irrational. So that means that there's less of one that the others, right? Yes and no. Even though it follows that the set of all real numbers > odd numbers > prime numbers > irrational numbers etc, there are no more of any one than there are of any of the others. Every set stretches infinitely in both directions, with the result that even though there is more of x subset, there are just as many of y, even though there's fewer. It also give an answer to the omnipotence paradox, which is best summed up as, "If God is infinite, could he ''w ''an ''x ''so ''y ''that he could not ''z ''it?" People think that either answer disproves omnipotence, because if he can, for instance, microwave a burrito so hot he couldn't eat it, he's not infinite. If he can't, he's not infinite, either. But if you take that smaller subset of infinity away from the bigger subset of infinity, you still have infinity. The paradox falls flat. Why am I saying this, besides my utter lack of sleep? Because even though we could have been worshipped, kissed that hot girl, etc, we're not in those universes. The bitch of it is, we probably never will be, either. So the best consolation that we can get is that at least we're not in the universes where we're dead, either. I know this has been an incoherent and rambling, disjointed blog post, and I'm not trying to slip a crappy pasta into my blog. I'll probably make one soon where I bitch about shitty pastas again, but I just decided to go in a different direction tonight. In closing, the least we can do is try to make things a little better here. Stay safe, and keep on writing. I'll keep on reading. Good night. Category:Blog posts